La caja del amor
by creepyneko-chan
Summary: El pobre splendid solo queria visitar a su amigo sin pensar que se encontraria en una situacion no muy bonita que digamos,segun el. advertencia:Yaoi,splendid uke si uke.


**_HOLA MIS QUERIDOS NEKOS XD _**

**_BUENO ESTA SERA UNA HISTORIA FLIPPYXSPLENDIDXFLIQPY_**

**_PERO HABRA UN POCO DE FLIPPYXFLAKY_**

**_BUENO YA QUE ACLARE PERA QUE NO ALLA DUDAS POS EMPECEMOS_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAIMER:Ni la serie no los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Mondo media y sus respectivos creadores.<em>**

**_ADVERTENCIA:Mini lemmon solo habra poco en el final,es yaoi y son humanos._**

**_BUENO SIN MAS A COMENSAR W._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLIPPY<em>**

**M**e ciento ridiculo,atrapado en una maldita caja con el mas estupido de todo happy tree,como paso esto? no lo se,lo unico que recuerdo es que quede en una cita con flaky y este tonto lo arruino todo.

**FLASH BACK **(°W°)

_**Estaba tranquilo... joder no es cierto estaba practicamente histerico tratando de controlar a mi parte malvada la cual me estaba dominando,cuando estaba a punto de ceder flaky me llamo se veia tan tierna con sus mejillas sonrojadas.**_

_**flippy:Que sucede flaky**_

_**flaky:Bueno... pues... ¡quisieras salir conmigo! /**_

_**Ella estaba roja como un tomate,tan linda como sienpre.**_

_**flippy:Cla... claro te veo a las 8**_

_**PASARON 3 HORAS**_

_**Estaba super apurado ya que tenia que recojer a flaky,pero justo ese dia splendid decido visitarme y no habia dejado de hablar durante 2 horas y me estaba estresando.**_

_**splendid:En ese momento yo estaba muy sorprendido y entonces... oye flippy estas bien?**_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _**

_Y_ desde ese momento no recuerdo nada seguro paso algo malo ya que splendid estaba muy callado,lamentablemente en cuanto lo mire a la cara entendi, el estaba con una mordaza en la boca,parece que fliqpy no perdio tiempo pero me sentia endemoniadamente incomodo ya que note que estaba casi desnudo al igual que splendid,¡¿que rayos estaba a punto de hacer mi contraparte?!

_**FIN FLIPPY**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPLENDID<strong>_

**E**stoy completamente abergonsado solo lo queria visitar y terminamos en esta caja con una pocision que no me gusta mucho(aunque parece que el no se a dado cuenta)como paso esto? facil.

_**FLASH BACK EVERYWHERE.**_

_**Decidi visitar a flippy para conversar un rato(y de paso vigilar a fliqpy)vei que estaba un poco apurado asi que solo le conte una de mis historias cortas,de las que solo dura horas.**_

_**_**splendid:En ese momento yo estaba muy sorprendido y entonces... oye flippy estas bien?**_**_

**_Le pregunte a flippy que parecia muy enfadado,pero de rrepente me di cuenta de que sus ojos cambiaron de su color verde oscuro a unos color amarillo neon,en ese momento subi mi guardia ya que queria evitar accidentes._**

**_fliqpy:¿que pasa splendid? te doy miedo-(si)_**

**_**_fliqpy:o vamos no te hare daño-(mentiroso)_**_**

**_**_En ese momento se abalanso contra mi agarrando mis brazos,yo luche provocando que nos calleramos en el interior de la caja que le dejaron a flippy cuidar shifty y lifty,en ese momente me puso mi propia mascara en la boca simulando una especie de mordaza,estaba practicamente indefenso contra fliqpy quien me estaba quitando la ropa y tanbien la suya,empezando a tocarme y besarme._**_****_**_  
><em>**_**

**_**_shifty:donde diablos esta ese bipolar,se suponia que tendria que entregarnosla hace media hora en el bosque._**_**

**_**_En ese momento me sorprendi creando gran alboroto dentro de la caja,cuando fliqpy vio eso me apreto los muslos y agarro la barbilla._**_**

**_**_fliqpy:no querras que te umillen verdad?_**_**

**_**_En ese momento calle mientras que los jemelos cargaban la caja._**_**

**_**_lifty:no recuerdo que esta caja pesara tanto,hermano ayudame con esto._**_**

**_**_Mientras en el camino fliqpy me estaba a punto de quitar la ropa interior cuando volvio en si._**_**

**_**_FIN FLASH BACK_**_**

_**No** _estoy muy seguro pero creo que no me va a dejar en paz aunque sea flippy,¿como llegue a esa conclusion? no lo se tal vez que ciento su enorme ereccion en mi trasero pero lo dudo(notese el sarcasmo)

_**FIN SPLENDID**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLIPPY<em>**

**J**oder no puedo creer que esta vista de splendid sea tan erotica,realmente ¿podria gustarme splendid? lo dudo pero no puedo evitar exitarme con el,¿y si me aprovecho de la situacion?,no afectara nada en mi vida¿verdad?,no tengo nada que perder... !Al diablo me lo voy a follar tan duro que no podra caminar mañana¡

**_C_**on ese pensamiento lo empece a besar,fui recorriendo todo su cuerpo asta la cadera desprendi su ultima prenda y comense a mover mi mano de forma lenta sacando pequeños gemidos por parte de mi en adelante nuevo amante.

**P**orque no lo voy a dejar ir ni cuando fliqpy salga,ya que el tambien debe disfrutar ¿no?.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ESTE FUE UN VERDADERO RETO, PERO TERMINE<strong>_

_**ORIGINALMENTE QUERIA QUE SOLO FUERA DE FLIPPY Y FLIQPY PERO LUEGO PENSE**_

_**PORQUE NO HACER UN TRIO(SOY TODA UNA PERVERT) LUEGO CUANDO BUSCABA IMAGENES ME ENCONTRE CON UNA EN LA QUE ESTABAN ENCERRADOS EN UNA CAJA Y AHI LA CAJA.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MIS NEKOS**_

_**CREPPYNEKO-CHAN FUERA.**_


End file.
